


уют

by Emarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Love Poems, Philosophy, Psychology, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emarium/pseuds/Emarium
Summary: на холодной кровати, где раньше царил уют..





	уют

на холодной кровати,

где раньше царил уют;

теперь остались лишь тело

и карандашный этюд.

каждое утро тело,

простынь в руках сжимая,

тянется в сторону стенки,

забыв, что кровать пустая.

тело, забывшись в мыслях,

лежит на пустой кровати;

тихо смотря в потолок

и поглаживая одеяло.

раньше было уютно

и кровать не была пустая.

лежали на ней два тела,

мирно засыпая.

тело с телом лежали,

любуясь на закат,

сжимали друг друга руки,

слушая шум автострад.

все было просто волшебно;

и раньше царил уют,

но теперь остались лишь тело

и карандашный этюд.


End file.
